


Grooming

by cherryjam (blueskull)



Series: Wondrous Tails 2020 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Grooming, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), because wol loves him, haircut, haurchefant getting a haircut, wondrous tails 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueskull/pseuds/cherryjam
Summary: The Warrior of Light gives her beloved a trim.
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Series: Wondrous Tails 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759252
Kudos: 9





	Grooming

The comb is gentle as it smooths through Haurchefant’s coarse grey hair. Laurelis brushes at a few of the strands with her fingers, bunching them together briefly and tilting her head as she stares at him thoughtfully.

“Your hair’s getting a little long,” she says, though there’s nothing venomous in her tone. On the contrary, there’s only utter fondness. Haurchefant raises an eyebrow at her through the mirror in their shared bedroom. “Do you mind if I cut it?” she asks.

“Not at all.”

Laurelis beams at him, and the elezen smiles back at her.

It’s a simple thing to grasp at the scissors in the drawer; she brings them to her hip, though she doesn’t use them yet. Instead, she fluffs at the man’s hair, suppressing a tiny giggle as she watches the strands stick out every which way.

Almost like a hedgehog’s spikes...

Humming thoughtfully, she purses her lips as she stares at his hair critically. She may not be Jandelaine, Aesthetician Extraordinaire, but she would like to think she was at least _competent_. And she wasn’t about to give her lover a bad haircut...

“What ever did my hair do to you?” the man asks, amused; Laurelis glances up at him with raised eyebrows. This time, she can’t contain the quiet giggles that leave her.

“I just want to make sure you look good!”

“I’m certain anything you decide upon will flatter me, darling.”

A happy flush rises to the miqo’te’s cheeks, and she has to heavily resist the urge to deny him. He’s asked her one too many times to curb the habit...and it really must be annoying for him to hear her refute every single compliment he gives her. She _knows_. And yet...she can’t help but feel somehow...strangely _guilty_...

Shaking her head to try to dispel the cyclical thoughts, Laurelis busies her fingers with Haurchefant’s hair again, this time brandishing the scissors at the ready.

Slowly, she begins to trim at his hair, cutting a few longer strands here and there, and evening out other parts. Brushing at the wisps as they fall to his shoulders, she combs through his hair over as she eyes it with a narrowed gaze. Unbeknownst to her, she’s begun humming a quiet tune, though the action in and of itself is familiar to Haurchefant. She so does like to sing as she works.

It’s a few minutes before she can finally consider herself satisfied, and she gives the elezen’s hair one final ruffle before leaning over his shoulder to peer into his face with a bright smile.

“And? What do you think, love?” she asks him, smile turning into a grin. He smiles back at her softly, giving her a quick peck to the lips.

“I look like a new man. Thank you, my love.”


End file.
